the decent to insanaty and rise to new hope
by imjaypaw
Summary: We all know the story of ashfur's love and heartbreak (and if you don't….get out!) anyways this is my fan-fiction about ash fur's and Hollyleaf's trip down to the dark and rise back to the light! Please comment or review…. Please enjoy! Also T for blood description cause I'm bored. Also its horror cause of blood and death then there's also romance… WARNING- GORE/VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

We all know the story of ashfur's love and heartbreak (and if you don't…get out!) anyways this is my fan-fiction about ash fur's and Hollyleaf's trip down to the dark and rise back to the light! Please comment or review…. Please enjoy! Also T for blood description cause I'm bored. Also its horror cause of blood and death then there's also romance…

CHAPTER-0-PROLOUGE- starts at fire scene

Squirrel flight: "Ashfur! You can't hurt me that way! they aren't my kits!"

(or something like this! LOL)

ASHFUR: really? Well I'll have to expose your little secret to all the clans and you'll be exiled! My revenge is all that keeps me going and now I can fulfill it!

HOLLYLEAF: Squirrel Flight! You can't

LIONBLAZE: Be serious!

JAYFEATHER: so who are our real parents!

All three of them: LIAR AND TRAITOR!

As all this was going on the fire had risen and ashfur backed away and began to ran deeper into the forest…..! Squirrel flight attempted to help with them getting across but…

HOLLYLEAF: don't help us; we can get out without a liar like you!

At those words squirrel flight Ran off in tears heading back to camp!

Holly leaf saw a tree that hadn't quite burned yet and tried to push it as a bridge!

LIONBLAZE: ill help!

They finally pushed the tree down and all crossed!

Both jayfeather and lionblaze ran back to camp but hollyleaf….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Holly leaf's view…. Truth

HOLLYLEAF: "he is way to fast! i could hardally catch up-"  
IMJAYPAW: "a-hem! wait until the chapters are over until you talk!"

ACTUAL CHAPTER

Holly leaf's thoughts (why would ashfur want to get revenge on Squirrel flight in the first place? What did she do to him?)

I ran after the direction of where ashfur went….

Hollyleaf: "ASHFUR! ASHFUR!"

I spotted him at the bank of the windclan river border….

Hollyleaf: "ashfur!" I yelled at him. I was panting hard..and suddenly he attacked

Hollyleaf: "what are you doing? Why? Why do you want revenge on squirrel flight?! What did she do to you! I want to hear your side of the story…I want to help you!"

ASHFUR: "why? You ask why? Well….she said that she loved me and only me! I also thought the same way! But that was only because she was using me to get at brambleclaw! She used my love to get brambleclaw back! She probably never loved me! Only..only…ONLY! only…..brambleclaw….." tears began to spill from his eyes his beautiful eye-s

(wait what am I thinking! He…he…no I can't fall for him! He just tried to kill me! But…..)

HOLLYLEAF: "your right to want revenge on that witch's cat…I want to…help! She hasn't only got a problem with you but also with me! I believed that to follow the warrior code was the only way of life..but I might not even be clan-related..so why should I act like one? I want revenge too! So let's help each other! Even if you don't want to team up I will get my revenge! She ruined my life too!"

ASHFUR: "hollyleaf, you really want to help? You really do?"

Hollyleaf: "of course I want to! After I get my revenge and find out my parentage I want to….leave this place forever! Will you go with me? Or stay after OUR revenge!"

Ashfur: "i..i don't know but I do know this….let's promise on it! Swear that you'll help me and then I'll help you!"

BOTH: "promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 – Ashfur's view…Tag Team

ASHFUR: "i waited like foreva for her to come!"  
HOLLYLEAF: "hey! i will chew your ears off for that!"  
ASHFUR: "how about you don't and we say you did!"  
ashfur backs away...  
IMJAYPAW: "Shhhhh!"

ACTUAL CHAPTER

Ashfur was next to the windclan river border waiting for hollyleaf..since they had promised to come up with a plan to get rid of Squirrel Flight!

Hollyleaf: "I'm sorry, I'm here finally! Bramble claw doesn't know yet I found out after listening to squirrel flight and leafpool discuss it! Also the idiot named FireStar put me on the hunting patrol and I couldn't get out of it…that's my excuse! Sorry!"

ASHFUR: "ok, its ok, I understand since just yesterday bramble claw put me on dawn patrol so I couldn't come here! Seriously!"

Hollyleaf: "those stupid fools don't know what's coming to them!"

Ashfur: "Squirrel Flight will get what's coming to her!"

Hollyleaf: "I have an idea about killing squirrel flight….it's to pretend I have forgiven her for a while and lead her to the windclan border ,we destroy her, and dump her into the river…..it might work but it's going to take a long time for her to believe that I have forgiven her…"

Ashfur: "Tell me when you think she has fallen into our plot!"

(Her plot is perfect! Shes so incredible to think of that! Me on the other hand…)

Holly leaf agreed and came over brushing her tail against his nose then disappeared

heading to camp! (She is actually quite pretty….I…..I…what am I thinking! There's no way she would like me back anyways…I think she's prettier than Squirrel Flight has ever been though!...I wish…I wish. No, it will never ever happen... I'm evil...not….. Not…..good e-n-o-u-g-h for her!...Hollyleaf…)

I battled with my thoughts of Hollyleaf all through the track back to camp….. (HOLLYLEAF)

(I love you!)

Imjaypaw: "fast love, i know but oh well!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3- Hollyleaf's view…back at camp

ASHFUR: "how long until i-" got cut off  
IMJAYPAW: "don't give spoilers!"  
HOLLYLEAF: "but he's so truthful! i mean i couldn't have said strait out that i-" got cut off again  
IMJAYPAW: "you two are just loudmouths aren't you!"  
BOTH: "yep! and deal with it! anyways this is what happened he and i plotted-" cut off once again!  
IMJAYPAW: "before these two give away any more hints! here's the chapter!"  
BOTH: "but! -"

ACTUAL CHAPTER

(I don't know what came over me! I just automatically brushed my tail against his nose to show my affection….luckily he didn't get it….why do I like him! )

Cinderheart: "Hollyleaf! Guess what! im Lionblaze's mate now!"

HOLLYLEAF: "wounderful!" I pretended to be happy at that but truthfully …I didn't care…

CINDERHEART: "its about time you looked at getting a lover….what about berry-claw?

(my note: berry paw is berry claw and still as anoying as ever!)"

Just then lionblaze came and cinderheart ran over to him and exschanged greetings..

(finally that idiot is leaving me alone…oh no…here comes him….)

Just then mouse-tail (my note: mouse paw and sorry for changing the names but im just doing this on memory so I don't want to make mistakes in the names so I do new last parts and its not like im going to search through all the books for their names!)

MouseTail: "hi holly leaf! Guess what i-"

HollyLeaf: "I-don't care go away…"

(where's Squirrel Flight!)

Mousetail finally went over to, picking up a black bird on the way, to honeyfern and they shared tounges…(btw! - they are in love in my story!)

Finally Squirrel Flight came out of the den and sniffed at the fresh kill pile….. she looked at a plump sqirrel that's neck was slashed and…

(that will be you soon squirrel flight….)

She almost took the squirrel but then I took it and….

HollyLeaf: "lets share it…if you'll let me…" I acted inocent…..and sad…(complete opposite! You idiot!)

Squirrel Flight: "really?"

Hollyleaf: "ya…I want to tell you something…"

Squirrelflight(im calling her flight from now on so that I don't have to write her whole name! it takes foreva!) flight: "ok!" she looked happier than she has done in weeks!

We laid down and shared tounges and talked….i said that I would forgive her and that I was rong to think she was a liar….and in my eyes..she would always be MY mother…(ya right! She's eating my lies up like a starved bager with fresh food!)

(It will be soon for us, ashfur and I, to get…. Our revenge!)

Later on…..

The USUAL spot…

Hollyleaf: "Ashfur! She's almost ready to come here! She's gobbling up my lies! It's so pathetic!"

Ashfur: "when do you think we should lead her here?"

Hollyleaf: "probably next week…..ugg…she's so annoying..! oh well, time to go back to my ACTING!"

Ashfur: "so close!" he smirked with his closeness to revenge…"flight. You're going to die by my claws! He promised!"

Hollyleaf: "a-hem!" I muttered playfully.."am I a useless mouse or something" I joked!

Ashfur: "oh…right, WE kill her…."

Hollyleaf: "that's better!"

(he is so…so….so…so…nothing..I can't think like we love each other equally! No no no! But his eye-s NO! His spotted-beautiful fur- NO! his daring and brave and strong personality!-NOOOOO! I ca-…..)

Ashfur: "hollyleaf…..I..I..really like you and I can't stop thinking about you! I know that you have no interest in me what so ever but I… can't hold it anymore!" he burst out.

-Silence for a while-

Holly leaf: "I…you…me?..I..I…I…also…..can't….tell…..your just making fun of me!"

Ashfur: "I'm not lying! Please tell me how you feel, am I disgusting? Evil, stupid? Will you ever like me?" he burst out again.

Hollyleaf: "ashfur….none of those…"

Ashfur: "worse?"

Hollyleaf: "better…I love you as you already are! I always thought the same way except I thought that well…you would never like a cat like me…..but… I DO LOVE YOU!"

Ashfur: "will you be my mate after this is all over?"

Hollyleaf: "yes, but not until afterwards.."

Ashfur and Hollyleaf touched noses and rubbed their necks against each other.

ash: "love you"

Holly: "not as much as me!"

Ashfur: "you love yourself?!"

Hollyleaf: "no, no, no! Silly I meant I love you more!"

ASHFUR: "oh…."

I laughed at ashfur's mistake and we went back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4- Ashfur's view….time is revenge!

HOLLYLEAF: "a bit bloody but..."  
ASHFUR: "a bit i would say alot!"  
IMJAYPAW: "i give up on getting you two to shut up!"  
BOTH: "yay! we can talk all we want-"  
IMJAYPAW: "never mind! anyone who gives spoilers gets kicked out of my story! so i am going to erase you two from the story and make heathertail and breezepelt as the main characters!"  
HEATHERTAIL: "yay! i cant wait! breezepelt will fall for me! we'll be-"  
BREEZEPELT: "please make her shut up and not be a main character!" he pleaded  
IMJAYPAW: "your right...she's worse than they are and that's saying something!"  
hollyleaf and ashfur: "meanie!"  
IMJAYPAW: "SHHHH! again!"

actual chapter:

Hollyleaf: "ashfur, I'll bring her tonight! Then we can get out of this place!"

Ashfur: "good….i'll hide in that bush there…"

Hollyleaf: "ok…I'll go get her…"

Ashfur: "we must remember that time is everything cause if we don't finish up quickly…we might get caught!"

Hollyleaf: "right, expect me in 4 minutes!"

Hollyleaf touched her nose to mine, then left…

After a while she came back with Flight behind her…. I crouched lower and was about to pounce when I saw leafpool….? (now why would she come? Witness! She must be destroyed!)

Hollyleaf was pricking her ears in leafpools direction which meant she had obviously heard leafpools noises…

Hollyleaf: "squirrel flight go next to the river and I'll come back..I want to get you a black bird on my own!"

Flight: "ok! She eagerly said" (holly's right…she is so gullible!)

Flight went off and holy came over to me…

Hollyleaf: "I'll get rid of leafpool if you get rid of SquirrelFlight!"

Ashfur: "be careful! And I'll do your share of damage to Flight as well!" I promised!

Hollyleaf stalked toward leafpool, while I went for squirrel flight!

I stalked after Squirrel Flight ..she

was so unsuspecting…then bang! I jumped on her, slashed her, tore at her, and bite her, blood spurted all around…tree's red, leaves red, grass red, dirt red, bank red, river turning red….I also tore at her stomach..guts and gore spilling out everywhere… she was surprised, then dead in minutes! I took her body and dumped it over the edge, blood was everywhere

! Red, I licked some

of it…

Ashfur: "ukk! You are definitely not sweet as I thought you were! At least now I don't have to see you each day and I can love MY holly!"

Hollyleaf: "help! Don't brambleclaw, Help!" she screeched!

(Hollyleaf! Oh no you don't brambleclaw!) with that I charged over to them and ran into brambleclaw, scuffling!

Brambleclaw: "what are you doing? Ashfur! Im attacking her because she attacked leafpool! Help me drive her out!"

Ashfur pinned bramble down.

Ashfur: "no cause she and I are mates! Once we get rid of you! And leafpool! Holly! Get back to leafpool!"

Hollyleaf: "on it!" She got up from the spot where bramble had pinned her like I had just done to bramble!

Brambleclaw: "you traitors!"

Hollyeaf: "actually leafpool and squirrelflight are the traitors!"

"squirrel flight said that she loved ashfur, then used him to get you back and she pretended to be my mother, and didn't say anything to you!"

Bramble: "wha?"

Hollyleaf continued: "and leafpool…she took a mate from another clan…someone from windclan! Then she gave birth to me and my brothers, then…she gave us away to Flight and you bramble claw! Plus leafpool is a medicen cat!"

Brambleclaw was speechless…and there was only one thing that I didn't know and that was the stuff about leafpool!

Ashfur: "when did you learn this holly?"

Hollyleaf: "earlier…today I had heard leafpool and jayfeather arguing about it! He apparently just learned it from hints here and there!"

Ashfur: "shouldn't you pin leafpool down?" I asked

Hollyleaf: "not right now cause a she is too frightened and I injured her legs so much that she can't walk on them!"

Ashfur: "smart!"

Bramble claw lay limp and directed his question towards leafpool…

Bramble: "leafpool? Is this true?"

Leafpool pulled herself together and replied

Leafpool: "yes its true and I have some regrets about giving them away but it was the only way I could keep them and not be cold and hungry with them! I was protecting them!"

"Also were is Flight?" she finished….

"Dead" both I and hollyleaf said at the same time!

Brambleclaw looked nearly dead but then he finally stated "she deserved it and I'm sorry for you two, ashfur and hollyleaf but I will only give in this once and I will tell on you, you both know that you can't kill me.. but do what you like…"

He slipped out of my grasp and ran to camp…

Ashfur: "let's finish leafpool…let me there.."

Hollyleaf: "no, let me! I haven't settled my anger yet!"

I let her pass…

She slashed a clean neck wound and dragged leafpool around, taking her up a tree and letting her fall…. Then she asked "who is my father?" she tortured leafpool and when she got the answer "CROWFEATHER" hollyleaf killed her with another bite.

Ashfur: "what now…."

Hollyleaf: "we run"

I touched her nose and licked her cheek

They ran away…..

IMJAYPAW: "violent...after a few chapters i'll stop with the violent stuff!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER- 5 breeze pelt's view…New hate-taking place a few moons later!  
BREEZEPELT: "this better not lead to me and...IT"  
IMJAYPAW: "don"t worry..it won't! believe me!"  
BREEZEPELT: "that's a relief!"  
IMJAYPAW: "oh and i am currently keeping holly,ash, and heather in crates so that they cant interrupt!"  
all three in crates shout: "let us ouuuutttttt!"  
IMJAYPAW: "maybe put there crates in a separate room?"  
BREEZEPELT: "yup!"  
we dash out and move the crates away!

ACTUAL CHAPTER

Windclan was bustling with noise and scurrying paws!

(there was onestar, and crowfeather going out on a patrol….

Night cloud was sharing tongues with another cat….I didn't know or care who!

If they don't care for me I don't care for them…..I only acted so annoying cause they didn't accept me in their clan… ever since brambleclaw told the story of crowfeather and leafpool in front of all the clans! After that night cloud had admitted that crowfeather had never been her mate and that she also had a mate from another clan, but wouldn't say which clan and who it was…..everyone forgave her but me….I was a half no one wanted me as part of their clan except….heather tail! Ugg.. The one cat that likes me is the one that annoys me the most! They also forgave crowfeather….. They shouldn't have though! It's not my fault that I'm half clan! It's all his, his , his, his!)

At that moment heathertail came over…

Heather: "hi! Did you miss me! I missed you last night when you did solo hunting!"

She tried to act cute and innocent! But she still had the history of being in love with Lionblaze… she still liked him but she knew that they couldn't be especially now that he and cinderheart have kits! And of course I was just the next best thing!

Breezepelt: "go away and don't come near me!"

Heathertail: "aww.. come on!"

Breeze: "get away from me!" I hissed!

She stalked away in a huff…..

(not my fault that your sooo annoying!)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER- 6 hollyleaf's view… Travel Not To Far!

HOLLYLEAF: "next time we-"  
ASHFUR: "are let out...we will-"  
HEATHERTAIL: "kill you IMJAYPAW!"  
H and A: "what! we agreed to get breezepelt too!"  
HEATHER: "but he is my mate-to-be!"

BREEZEPELT: "not until i'm in hell!"  
IMJAYPAW: "lets make a dash for it!"  
BREEZEPELT: "agreed!"

ALL THREE OF THEM: "get back here!" they stuck their paws out of the crate and hissed as me and breeze dashed for it!

ACTUAL CHAPTER

Ashfur: "hollyleaf what will we do now?"

Hollyleaf: "I don't want to go too far from the clans that way not all of it is unfamiliar territory!"

Ashfur: "possibility of getting caught or of being lost for eternity…. Yep let's stay around the area!"

Hollyleaf: "there's one things I need to set down as rules to us being mates…

First off, I'm only called your mate so that no one else can have you!

Second of all, I won't have kits!

Third, did you like anyone besides me? And besides THAT one?"

Ashfur: "there was…at one point heathertail….but that's old news….you?"

Hollyleaf: "out of all the cats that I've met so far..only you."

Ashfur: "so far? So far you say? What's that supposed to mean!"

Hollyleaf: "nothing! Nothing at all!" I tried to act innocent!

(so he likes heathertail! Well…death to her! Am I really that jealous?)

I laughed out loud…

Ashfur: "what? What's so funny?"

Hollyleaf: "I got jealous of you liking heathertail and I thought death to her…."

I laughed again

Ashfur: "you're sure you never liked anyone else right?"

Hollyleaf: "and what if I said I liked every tom I met?"

Ashfur: "then I would not let another cat see you and keep you all to myself!"

Ashfur pushed me onto the ground and got me to curl up and wait for him to get back…. And so I waited!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER-7 still hollyleaf's view…

BREEZEPELT: "imjaypaw, are you an imposter and going to take jayfeather's place?"  
IMJAYPAW: "No! I have a crush on him and I'M A GIRL!"  
BREEZEPELT: O.o "your joking right? your a girl?" .!  
IMJAYPAW: "yes i am so shut up! or I'll put you into the cage to!"  
BREEZEPELT : "what i mean is why don't you do imbreezepelt? is jayfeather really better?"  
IMJAYPAW: "only by a tiny bit is jayfeather better than you...both of you are my fave characters!"  
BREEZEPELT: "umm... if your a human-warrior-cat-fan? why are you a cat?"

IMJAYPAW: "I'm not a cat! ... (looks down and see's black paws!) I'm a cat!" i screech!  
ACTUAL STORY

It started to snow as I waited…..

(What is he doing?! It's taking him forever!)

Just then he came back and told me to follow him.

Hollyleaf: "so what are we doing?"

Ashfur: "we are going to move to a tunnel home!"  
hollyleaf: "what?" ashfur: "oh just come on!"

Hollyleaf: "we are heading back towards thunderclan territory!"

Ashfur: "its ok, trust me! I had forgotten about it but there's a tunnel in thunderclan territory that leads to both wind and thunder terratories! As well as only a paw full of cats know about it!" he said proudly..

Hollyleaf: "oh I had nearly forgotten about the cave!"

Ashfur: "how do you know about it?"

Hollyleaf: "I know of it because that's where I helped stop Lionblaze and Heathertail from seeing each other…."

Ashfur: "heathertail and lionblaze? Really those two?"

Hollyleaf: "hey no one would suspect us being together either!"

Ashfur: "that's true."

They entered thunderclan territory!

Ashfur: "Stay! Ill check everything!"

Hollyleaf: "ok"

Ashfur's VIEW_

I checked the surrounding area, then began to head back…

Suddenly a thunderclan cat jumped on me trying to get a grip on my back… I twisted and jumped into the air…the cat nearly fell off but.. it didn't so I tried something different…I jumped up and hit my back, with a cat on it, hard against an oak! The cat slid off, knocked out cold…..and I could take a good look….it was foxleap!

Ashfur: "stupid fool! Trying to defeat me!" I smirked…

Then another cat leaped on me! The fur and weight felt familiar…..

Ashfur: "brambleclaw!" I hissed.

Bramble claw stayed silent and lashed out…but I easily swatted him off! For now I was as big as him…..and stronger!...

Ashfur: "go to starclan brambleclaw!"

With that I gave a huge blow and heard a reassuring crack as the dead body's neck cracked and leaked out blood!

I then walked over to foxleap and sliced his throat wide open…. I then sliced his back, stomach, and head open…..gore spurted out! Some of it looked like worms, some was white, cracked bone and strings…or nerves everywhere…mainly rich, red, pure, dark, blood though…. Then firestar and hollyleaf appeared in a tumble!

(I know it's really disgusting and it's not even that much detail but I'm stopping with all the gore stuff LOL it's getting to me! Also all) (these chapters behind have all been done on the same day! LOL I've been dying to do a hollyleaf fan-fiction sooo….. lots of ideas….)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER-8 Breezepelt's view…. Hollyleaf's new allie!

BREEZEPELT: "don't worry we'll"  
IMJAYPAW: "I'm not panicking ...I'm not panicking...I'm panicking! wait why? I'm a cat! yay!"  
BREEZEPELT: "honestly! you are so disagreeable- pretty..."  
IMJAYPAW: "what? what was that?"  
BREEZEPELT: "NOTHING! i just umm..." gets excuse not to answer!  
"run!" he yelped as heather, holly, and ash came into sight!  
B AND I: "aahhhhh!"

ACTUAL CHAPTER

Crowfeather: "what, where, and why are you sneaking out?"

Breezepelt: "hunting….that's all you need to know!"

Crowfeather: "don't talk to me, your father and a senior warrior, in that tone of voice!"

Breezepelt: "don't you remember! I'm not blood related to you! I don't need you to think of me as your son! It's all your fault that I'm treated like this! Your and nightclouds faults!"

Crowfeather: "then I won't be your father and I will do whatever is in my power to make you hated!" he hissed

(Not like there's any more hate to give! They already have all their hate focused on me!)

Breezepelt: "see if I care!"

I ran out of the camp and out onto the free, wide, hills!

I felt grass between my paws and I felt the wonderful breeze…..if only I could stay like this forever!

Suddenly a screech rang out from the thunderclan side of the river which I had come next to….

(It sounded like…..firestar? I do hate him still, after all he's thunderclan but what's attacking him might be heading into windclan territory next!)

I charged after the noise and saw….. (It's ashfur and hollyleaf!)

They jumped into the trees at the same time, then they jumped off, spiraling toward firestar who was…he was lying there trying to get up but the neck wound!... it was serous! Blood was pouring out! Then hollyleaf grabbed his throught and ashfur the back of his neck! (the red queen from alice in wonderland says : "of with his head!" LOL)

Firestars neck came clean off…even if he had multiple lives….he would just keep dieing!

(I just witnessed firestar's death! Those two are incredibly dangerous!)

Then they began to cry? (Their crying? Why? Aren't they bloody monsters?)

Hollyleaf: "why is it that we have become...…"

Ashfur: "like this?"

Both echoed: "we are MONSTERS!"

(they don't want to be like this? They're…mourning what they have become! i…I have to help them back to the true path of a warrior! From what I heard they only turned out this way because of secrets, lies, and heartbreak…they must come back from the depth of despair!)

:ME NOTE:  
(do you like it so far? please R&R! oh and btw breezepelt is only moody toward windclan...he's way nicer now! also this is my first fanfiction so don't judge me! )


	10. Chapter 10

i don't know if should continue or not but...please give me ideas of what to do... I've been winging the whole story so now i'm stuck...and i don't know of a way to push past the gore... anyone with ideas? seriously i got myself stuck! do you want me to delete the chapter in which they kill fire star? and redo it to a new chapter? cause that's what I'm thinking of doing...

XD my other fan fictions will be way better...sorry for THIS...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter-9 hollyleaf's view…change!

IMJAYPAW: "hey~ breeeee~ze-pelt!" I purred.

BREEZEPELT: "ya?"

IMJAYPAW: "how the hell are we going to loose….. THAT LOT!" points with tail, over shoulder, at bundles of fur with red eyes and a black aurora!

BREEZEPELT: "ummm…. Wait a minute…."

IMJAYPAW: "?"

BREEZEPELT: "your in charge of this world we are currently typing in! we can just vanish them!"

IMJAYPAW: "ohh…. RIGHT! I knew that! Anyways… by the laws of whateva I want/ have floating around in my head… I vanish Hollyleaf, Heathertail, and…. Ashfur from this land…. At least for now!"

Ashfur: "hurry up HOLLYLEAF, BREEZEPELT!"

Hollyleaf: "thank you! For bursting my ear drum!"

Ashfur: "your welcome!"

Hollyleaf: "I was being sarcastic!"

Ashfur was about to open his big-fat-evil-screaching…. SHALL I CONTINUE?... anyways, then breezepelt cut him off.

Breezepelt: "ok! Ok! Enough with the couple bickering! And back to our earlier conversation!"

Ashfur scowled.

Hollyleaf: "oh…. Right… how about…. Well you know how the first clans all started with the first leaders name… so first who should be leader?...BREEZY? or ASHY?"

I watched in satisfaction as both breezepelt and ashfur gagged at my new nick-names for them!

B and A: "ashy?...Breezy? your insane woman!"

Hollyleaf: "that… 'your insane cat!' to you!"

Ashfur: "I give…. Ok well I vote… NOT IT!"

Breezepelt: "I vote hollyleaf…"

Hollyleaf: "I vote... Ash… ok….. Breeeeez- wai what?"

They just stared at me like…. 'either accept or your out' lool….

A and B: "hail to the knewly named… HOLLYSTAR! Hollystar! Hollystar!"

They bounced around me with grins spread across their faces…

Hollyleaf: "re…re…really?" I looked at them…

Ashfur: "well… im a block head who can only think about revenge and…."

Breezepelt: "im an idiot who can't handle most other cats so…."

A and B: "your our leader!"

IMJAYPAW: AND SCENE! I THINK ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THAT'S IT….. ANYWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK….


End file.
